A conventional vehicular lamp includes multiple light emitting elements arranged facing forward on a lamp optical axis that extends in a lamp front-rear direction, and a translucent member that is arranged on a front side of the light emitting element (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2005-203111). The vehicular lamp directly radiates forward light from the light emitting element in a center zone of the translucent member positioned near the optical axis, and radiates forward light from the light emitting element in a surrounding zone positioned around the center zone by internally reflecting such light at a rear surface of the translucent member. Thus, the surrounding zone appears to shine when the lamp is lit, which improves the appearance of the vehicular lamp.